This invention relates to robust methods of frequency re-use and frequency sharing which prevent independent radio systems from co-interference due to frequency crowding of available radio bands, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a method of frequency agility which can provide a low cost solution to many burst mode and continuous data communications applications, including security systems, fire systems, access control, energy management, remote control of model planes, remote process control, traffic light control, remote power meter reading, voice communication, radio location, or local area networks.